A Game to Mark the new Century
by FrostQuests
Summary: On the fourth quarter Quell, to show that the Captol showed mercy on twelve districts, there will be two winners of this years games, from different districts. And they will become captiol belion never happpened, Katniss was the only victor of the seventy fourth hunger games.Rated T for violence, because it's the Hunger games.


**Happy Hunger Games!**

**So, as you can tell, this is a Hunger Games Fanfiction. The deaths will be random.** **Also, review or Pm if you want to sponsor someone with food, medicine or weapons. **

**Discliamer: I do not own the hunger games, I am not Suzanne Collins!**

**Tributes:**

**District One: Cayli and Jacob**

**District Two: Alysha and Riley**

**District Three: Matthew and Lexi**

**District Four: Carson and Faith**

**District Five: Janiah and Blood (Not classmate, extra space)**

**District Six: Mataya and Bath (Not classmate, extra space)**

**District Seven: Tia and Ethan**

**District Eight: Rachel and Christos**

**District Nine: Kaya and Mikey**

**District Ten: Cheyenne and Owen**

**District Eleven: Isabelle/Izzy and Death (Not classmate, extra space)**

**District Twelve: Willow and Shawn**

**Escorts:**

**District One: J.T**

**District Two: Evan**

**District Three: Taylor**

**District Four: Brent**

**District Five: D**

**District Six: Monica**

**District Seven: Sydney V**

**District Eight: David**

**District Nine: Abby**

**District Ten: Miya**

**District Eleven: Anne**

**District Twelve: Sydney**

**Other Characters will be revealed when the tributes first get on their Tribute train. Now enjoy the story!**

**District One: Cayli**

I stroke the lush, silky sheets on my bed, as wait for my mom to bring me my reaping outfit. She wants it to be a surprise. I guess she wants it to be special, since I'm going into the hunger games this year.

It's not that I want too, I would rather wait a year, when I'm eighteen, instead of seventeen, but my dad disagrees. He is head peacekeeper, from the capitol. My mom's the mayor, in his eyes, we are the most important family in district one. The only other important status missing from our family is a victor. So, that job falls on my shoulders. He wants our status elevated as soon as possible.

I suppose I could win, I'm top of the class in my Career training, with straight A+.I can't climb very well, and gathering isn't really my forte, so those are my weaknesses. But to a career, they're not very important. My trainer says I will totally win the hunger games. I've been practicing afterschool with weapons and things, and have watched all three quarter quells, and every hunger games where district One has won.

But all that preparing still doesn't change how I feel.

My door quietly opens, and my mother slips in, holding what is probably my reaping dress. It's navy blue with lace sleeves and jewels around the top. Money has never been an objective for us. Food has always been served at dinner.

My mother holds it out to me. "I hope you like it."

"I love it, thank you."

My mother reaches into her pocket and pulls out my favourite bracelet. I'm reluctant to take it. Wouldn't everyone here the clink of the metal? My mother notices my reluctance and presses the bracelet into my hand. "I had it modified so it would not make any noise." I smile in relief of being able to take one of my prized possessions. I clip the bracelet around my wrist.

~At the Reaping~

The reaping is nearly finished. My mother has finished the history of Panem speech and District Ones escort, Taylor, goes to pick a girl's name. I'm standing with the other seventeen year olds, and I'm ready to volunteer.

She walks back to the microphone and starts to say a girls name "Bec-".

She doesn't have time to finish her name before I call out. "I volunteer as tribute!" I mount the stage and say my name, although I don't have too, because everyone knows who I am.

While Taylor picks the boy's name, Jacob, I search the area for my dad. When I see him, he's beaming. I'll make you proud, Dad.

**District 5: Janiah**

The wood of the tree scrapes my arms, leaving cuts and small thin, streams of blood running down my arms. But I don't care. Today is the day that rolls around once a year. The day that causes nightmare, pain and grief in its wake, today is the reaping. I nervously pick leaves from a low hanging branch of the tree. I have nothing else to do. Just wait, wait to see if you get picked, picked for your death.

"Janiah!" Calls my mom from the back door of my home. I know what she's calling me for. I'm already on my feet when she says. "It's time to get ready for the reaping." My mother disappears through the door, and I follow her.

My reaping dress is laid across my bed for me. It's a pale green dress that matches my blonde hair and blue eyes. I cross my room, glancing at my cracked mirror on the wall, to see a quivering, pale girl in a gorgeous green dress a little too big. What a tribute I would be. If I even get picked, my names in 3 times for the tessera, slim chances, but not impossible.

When I come out into the living room, I try carefully not to look at my parents. I heard them crying. It's my first reaping where I'm eligible to be a tribute, so they're scared. So am I. We can be a quivery, crying and scared together.

~At the Reaping~

Mr.D, our escort for District five, has just chosen a slip of paper with some girl's name written on it. A nervous sweat breaks out on my forehead.

"Janiah, you are district fives lucky little winner, congrats!" He says in his silly capitol accent. If lucky meant chosen to go in some arena to probably die, I'm very lucky indeed.

**District Six: Mataya**

The sudden gust of wind sends me flying across the gravel streets of District Six. I manage to land on my feet, so my reaping clothes remain from getting ripped. They already are a bit dirty.

This is my fourth reaping, but that doesn't mean I don't act scared. Because I do, we all do. Even the eighteen year olds do. It's because when you watch the hunger games it's hard not to imagine the person being slaughtered is you….

I look down to my hands to see they are shaking, but it's warm out. I continue walking fast, so I don't miss the reaping. The peacekeepers will kill you if you miss the reaping. I constantly glance behind me, as if I'm afraid someone is following me.

I hate this, this scared feeling. It's because of the reaping, and the games. Because of the games, the Capital controls us. Them and their biggest source of fear, that creates the hollow, horrible feeling inside. I wonder if my sister feels this way?

My sister.

My sister, Vivi, is eleven. Which means she will face her first reaping next year, I don't want her too. I want her to stay eleven forever. I want her to stay safe forever. So she'll never be hurt by the reapings. But that's impossible, she will eventually turn twelve. Also, there's always that lingering possibility my name will be pulled. I don't think that will happen, because my mother only lets me take out one tessera, so my name is only in eight times. That's not a lot compared to some girls my age.

I reach the square oblivious to the world; drowning myself in my I am oblivious to them taking some of my blood from my arm. Oblivious to my districts escort, Monica, with her red hair and uncomfortable looking Sequin dress, mounting the stage, oblivious to Monica picking the name from the girls bowl. But I snap back from my trance because of what she says next. Come back from the world of my thoughts, returning to horrible reality.

Monica says "Mataya."

I gulp back my tears, and walk to the stage, eyes straight ahead. Because I know if I look elsewhere, I'll look for my family and see there pained expressions.

When I reach the stage, Monica goes onto the boys, and calls up Bath. I always thought his name was a bit odd for District Six, I always thought Bath is a name District One parents would pick. But I don't linger on it. I'm more concerned that Monica chose my death.

Peacekeepers lead me to the Justice building. I sit in a sitting room, waiting visitors. My best friends come first, and we recall fond memories and they cry. After they leave, my mom and sister come next. It breaks my heart to see the tears rushing down my sisters face. My mother hugs us both.

"Be brave, Mataya." She whispers in my ear. Then she slips her necklace from her neck and clasps it onto mine. My hand goes automatically to my mother's necklace.

"Your district token, I was going to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday, but….." My mother trails off. I know she's thinks there's a chance I will die in the arena.

The peacekeepers come and take my family away all too soon. As soon as the peacekeepers come to take me to the tribute train, I let tears start to roll off my face.

District: 10 Owen

I'm sitting against the wall, with our sheep herding dog, Biscuit, at my side. I'm already, as ready as you can be for the reaping.

A round of coughing startles me. It's coming from the next room. My dad's room, he's been sick for a long time. I don't know the name for what he has; all I know is that it is fatal. No one told me that directly, but the head peacekeeper excused him from the reaping, and they only do that if you're on deaths door.

Footsteps come down the hall. I rise from my position on the floor. My mother and Twin older brothers come into the small living space, big enough for only a TV and small couch.

"Let's get you to the reaping." My mom says quietly. Jaxs, one of my older brothers, puts his hand on my shoulder, as if for reassurance. I know he would say something if he could, but he can't, because he's mute. We all quietly head out the door.

~At the Reaping~

Miya has picked the girl tribute already, it's Cheyenne. I don't know her very well. We are in the same grade, and when we talk we usually bicker. Mostly Cheyenne and I ignore each other. I feel bad for her, since she's being forced into a death match and everything. But when Miya reads the next name, my heart jumps, I feel horrible. Now that this name is called because now instead of four people to take care of the sheep, there is three. Instead of one person in their family dying, there will probably be two.

Why?

Because I am District 10's male tribute.

District 11: Izzy

I perch on the very top branch of my favourite tree outside the orphanage, my current home. I'm already in my blue reaping dress. The branch is slim, but I'm not worried about falling. I'm small for my age, and the best climber in District 11.I can jump from tree to tree like I have wings.

Next to me is a mockingjay. It's small for a mockingjay, and is a blue unlike any mockingjay I have ever seen. She seems to like following me, she actually follows me everywhere. When I'm in school, she's siting in a tree by the window. When I'm working in the orchard, she's on the same branch as me. When I go back inside the orphanage, she waits in her nest outside the window of my room. And she has the best voice of any mockingjay ever. I consider her my family, since I have none.

"Isabelle! Please come down! We have to leave for the reaping." Calls Sophia, the orphanage manager, from the ground.

"Coming Sophia, be right down!"

I hop down from branch to branch, and when I'm around 4 feet off the ground, I jump off, landing on the grass with both feet. Brushing off the dirt, I race to where everyone else is, and stand beside my best friend Amanda. We are so close, people say we could be sisters. Amanda's blind in one eye and deaf in one ear, so I really hope she doesn't get picked…

~At the Reaping~

Corrin, district 11's escort, has just plunged her hand in the girls bowl. She's not very extravagant, Capital standards. Her accent isn't as thick, and the only thing that you can easily identify as Capitol is her blue hair.

Corrin pick the slip and heads back to the microphone. I wonder if my name is on that paper? The orphanage requires everyone over 12 to sign up for the tessera twice, so my name is in their 6 times, because I'm thirteen.

My hands are tightly clenched against my sides. I'm white as a sheet, paler even. Will it be me? Will she call my name? Will I die in the horrible arena for the 100 th hunger games?

No.

No, she doesn't call my name. The name she calls is….

Amanda.

When Corrin as for volunteers, I hear a familiar voice respond. "I volunteer as tribute!" I hear them walking to the stage, when I realise, it's me. I just volunteered to die for my best friend.

And I'm not afraid.

District 12: Shawn

It has been two months since my family has washed up on the shore of Panem. These people, who called themselves peacekeepers, took us to a town called District four. There we spent a week resting up. After the mayor said that the president was fine with us staying, but we'd be relocated to District twelve. We were fine with it, until we reached district twelve. District twelve was, and is, nothing like District four. The population is smaller, the town dirtier, and the people poorer.

But we stayed in District Twelve. They gave us a small house, and my dad went to work in the mines. I sell my origami at the market, for less than a dollar. People really like my origami; I usually sell more than half of them. My mom writes down the myths from China, although, she says she creates them, and sells them to the school or at the market. We don't think it's a good idea to tell Panem's people about China. Because with China's massive population, they might get ideas, and add more districts with Chinese people, so more tributes for the hunger games.

I recently learned about the hunger games. I borrowed last year's tape from the library. The first thing I realised was that the hunger games are brutal. And now, here I am, standing in the square, seeing if I get reaped, I hope not. I would most likely die.

District twelves escort is Sydney; she has this green glitter on her arms in decorative patterns. She's already picked the girl tribute, Willow. I know Willow, were friends. She has bought a few of my origami, and we are in the same grade. I feel bad for her, been sentenced to her most likely demise.

Sydney reads the male tributes name, and I move forward. Images of the hunger games I watched flash through my mind. The murders, the horrible victories, the game maker's tricks, and how the capitol people were so very enthusiastic.

I wonder if my death in the arena will be like District Twelves male tribute from last year.

**Well, this is the first half of the reaping. I hope you enjoyed, constructive critiscm appreciated. Please review, and a quick thanks to my friend for helping me with this. Updates may be a little slow, because of school. But I will try my best to have a chapter up once or twice a week!**


End file.
